


Самый надежный способ перевода джедаев на темную сторону Силы

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019
Summary: Предупреждения: повествование в форме диалога, штампы, упоминаются римминг и двойное проникновение





	Самый надежный способ перевода джедаев на темную сторону Силы

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: повествование в форме диалога, штампы, упоминаются римминг и двойное проникновение

— Тема сегодняшнего занятия — «Самый надежный способ перевода джедаев на темную сторону Силы». Представь, что перед тобой джедай, которого нужно соблазнить на темную сторону. Твои действия?

— М-м-м… Сначала попробую его напугать, нарушив связь с Силой, потом приведу логичные доводы в пользу темной стороны…

— Ты невнимателен, ученик. Я сказал «соблазнить», потому что лучший способ — это секс. Причем в максимально извращенной форме.

— Неожиданно.

— Ситхи совращали джедаев на протяжении тысячелетий. Взять, например, Дарта Ревана…

— Но если джедай не захочет?

— Есть веками проверенные методы. Никогда ничего не надевай под плащ, и во время боя как бы случайно демонстрируй то одну, то другую наиболее прекрасную часть своего тела. Острые ключицы, например. Или изящные щиколотки. А потом притворись побежденным, упади на пол и распахни плащ полностью.

— Неужели джедаи на это ведутся?

— Ты не поверишь.

— То есть стоит ему увидеть меня без одежды, как он тут же падет на темную сторону?

— Нет, придется еще потрудиться. Можно положить ладонь на свой полностью вздыбленный ствол, обвести пальцем сочащуюся головку, выгнуть спину и застонать. А можно сжать горошины своих сосков и жалобно заскулить. Вариантов много. Тогда он увидит воочию, как прекрасна темная сторона, и не устоит.

— А если при этом жарко выдохнуть: «Покинь Свет, и я весь твой!»?

— Отличное решение! Ты, как всегда, схватываешь на лету, мой ученик. Он набросится на тебя, засадит свой орган сразу по самые яйца — и, считай, одним адептом темной стороны стало больше. Да, и не забудь — твоя растраханная дырка при этом обязательно должна пошло хлюпать. И используй Силу римминга и двойного проникновения.

— А если джедай — женщина?

— Тогда придется действовать по-другому. Срази ее, но не сильно, уложи на пол и продемонстрируй свои накаченные кубики пресса. И ситхские татуировки. А потом помассируй языком ее горячий пульсирующий бугорок.

— Какой еще бугорок?

— Я поищу, у меня где-то были схемы.

— Не уверен, получится ли у меня соблазнять джедаев.

— Именно поэтому я дал тебе задание посетить лучшие бордели Корусанта.

— Увы, учитель. Я вспомнил, что путь темной стороны — это путь лжи и предательства, и вместо борделей пошел в театр.

— Даже не знаю, что мне делать: восхититься твоим коварством или ударить молнией за непослушание. Вот попадется тебе юный красивый джедай — и что ты с ним будешь делать? В оперу поведешь?

— Там тоже можно соблазнять. Особенно если есть отдельная ложа.

— Мне нравятся твои фантазии, ученик. Вот, держи голокрон Экзара Куна — в нем можно найти множество идей для совращения джедаев.

— Но раньше вы не разрешали мне изучать древние голокроны!

— Потому что ситхам до двадцати одного года их читать запрещено. На этом закончим наш урок. Овладевай джедаями так же решительно, как овладеваешь Силой, и Великий план будет исполнен.

— Боюсь, вы переоцениваете меня, учитель. Мне понадобятся и практические занятия. Много, очень много практических занятий.

— С удовольствием помогу тебе, ученик. Приступим прямо сейчас.


End file.
